1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scaffolding for use by bricklayers when working at elevated locations and more particularly pertains to allow bricklayers to work at elevated locations through the use of scaffolding of a design rendering it simple to assemble, disassemble, move and use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of scaffolding of a wide variety of construction is known in the prior art. More specifically, scaffolding of a wide variety of construction heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of allowing workers to preform tasks at elevated locations through the use of scaffoldings of various designs and configurations are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,032 to Puccinelli a mason's scaffold.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,062 to Pizzo discloses a swing scaffold.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,814 to St. Germain discloses a scaffolding.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,773 to Basham discloses a portable scaffold.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,486 to Marnoch discloses a scaffolding.
In this respect, the scaffolding for use by bricklayers when working at elevated locations according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing bricklayers to work at elevated locations through the use of scaffolding of a design rendering it simple to assemble, disassemble and use.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved scaffolding for use by bricklayers when working at elevated locations which can be used for allowing bricklayers to work at elevated locations through the use of scaffolding of a design rendering it simple to assemble, disassemble and use. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.